


Bickering & Football

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, FIFA World Cup 2018, Football | Soccer, M/M, Yuuri loves football, captain tsubasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Yuuri is really into soccer. Viktor doesn’t give a flying fuck about the sport but loves his Yuuri nonethless.





	Bickering & Football

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I just had this idea and wrote it in 30 minutes. If you like it please leave a comment. 
> 
> Viktor's ideas are a few of mine when they hosted the world cup in my country Brazil, so his ideas don't necessarily are related to Russia. I didn't meant to offend Russia or Japan's national teams e/or countries with this fanfic, just wanted to enphasize that Viktor has strong opinions about the sport. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know if you liked. 
> 
> This fanfic was not beta read so any mistakes are mine.

The 2018 World Cup would be hosted in Russia, meaning Yuuri could finally watch a game in the stadium. He never had the opportunity before, since he was always competing, without money to attend the stadiums or away from the country which the cup would be hosted. But now he was currently living in Russia and he had finished his season for the year, so why not? 

He had never been more excited in his life. Well that wasn’t actually true but you get the gist, he was very happy. The tickets were quite expensive but he could splurge a little, he was a renowned professional athlete for Christ’s sake, so he brought one pair of tickets for the inauguration show for him and Viktor. 

Yuuri hadn’t quite known at the time that Viktor loathed the sport, but he would find out a few days later. 

\--  
They had just finished practice and were heading home for the day, both sore and sweaty in the chill wind of the night. It was currently summer in Russia, so it was quite warm and sunny during the long days but at night a little bit of wind was enough to chill overworked and damp bodies like theirs. Yuuri zipped up his sweatshirt as they walked home in comfortable silence. Their apartment was quite close to the rink so they ran or walked over every morning and usually came back walking as well. If they were too sore or it was too cold, they took the bus but they usually didn’t have to. 

As they passed the downtown streets, they saw posters and all sorts of things announcing the World Cup and the whole country seemed quite joyous at the prospect of holding the big sportive event. 

“I’m so excited for the Cup.” Yuuri said smiling, as he looked up at Viktor who frowned. It was the perfect time to surprise Viktor with the tickets since he would never guess. 

“Why? It’s a waste of time and money.” He shrugged and Yuuri’s face fell. 

“Wha-what? You don’t like football?” He asked and Viktor finally glanced at his husband. 

“No, I don’t quite see the appeal of it. Why?” 

“But-but you’re a professional athlete.” He said frantically. 

“And?” Viktor raised a blonde eyebrow. 

“We’re basically jocks, Vitya! We’re supposed to enjoy every single sport, even if we don’t play it.” Viktor just shrugged. 

“We’re figure skaters, Yuuri. Figure Skating is a winter sport so I don’t need to pretend to be interested in summer sports. We don’t even go to the same Olympics, so I basically don’t care.” 

Yuuri just stared at his husband and gasped like he was a fish out of the water, Viktor remained nonplussed. 

“You look like I just said a blasphemy. I take it you like football?” Viktor said amusedly. Yuuri just nodded. 

“But the FIFA World Cup is being held at your country. Not caring is basically being anti-patriotic.” 

Viktor rolled his eyes. 

“The money being invested in stadiums should be used for building hospitals. Don’t look at me like that, Yuuri, you know it’s true. I’m a professional athlete, like you said, so I’m always happy with investment in sports, and yes, even the summer ones but my country needs other things better than a big international sports event. I’m just glad this will bring many tourists here and with it their money but it doesn’t erase what needs to be done.” He finished his rant and licked his lips before he continued talking. “Did you know the government is killing off street dogs to “clean” the country?” He huffed. “So yeah, while I’m up for all sports, I don’t actually like football. Besides, football is an inherently homophobic sport and the national team of Russia is a bit shit.” 

Yuuri looked a bit sad and troubled with everything Viktor had said. 

“If you like football Yuuri, that’s ok.” He touched his husband’s chin slightly. ”Don’t make my views on the sport dampen your love.” 

“I know Viktor but we have a problem.” He blushed. 

“What?” 

“I foolishly brought us tickets for the inauguration. I thought it would be fun for us to go together. They were quite pricey, I’m sorry.”

Viktor smiled and kissed his boy’s lips sweetly. How could he not when Yuuri was so cute? 

“Don’t apologize, I would love to go with you.” He said smiling. 

“Really?” Yuuri beamed up at him. 

“Really. Besides you can always change my mind on the sport. I would do anything for you Yuuri, even endure 90 minutes of a football match that I don’t care about and don’t understand even slightly.”  
‘Wow, I love you.” The Japanese man kissed Viktor again. 

“I love you too.” Viktor said. They resumed their walking, this time holding hands. “Why do you like football anyway? It’s not like we had time to focus on other sports that weren’t our own.” 

Yuuri blushed. 

“I used to be pretty interested in Kyaputen Tsubasa growing up.” 

“Kyaputen Tsubasa?” Viktor’s tongue rolled around the unfamiliar Japanese words and Yuuri kissed the tip of his nose before resuming talking, because he thought Viktor was very cute. 

“I believe it was broadcasted to the rest of the world as Captain Tsubasa.” 

“The football anime?” Viktor asked and Yuuri nodded. “I am happily entitled to inform that you’re not a jock love, you’re a fucking nerd.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri laughed and swatted at Viktor arm lightly and jokingly. 

“You know it’s true.” He said smiling and Yuuri decided to keep his mouth shut because he knew Viktor was right. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway, because the Japanese national team never actually won a world cup title before, much like Russia. So both our teams are a bit shit.” 

“I’m pretty sure if we were players, our teams would be the best and surpass… Yuuri, which country is the best at football?” 

“Brazil.” Yuuri answered smiling. 

“Our teams would surpass Brazil and win how many World Cups necessary to be the best.” 

“So, six?”’

“Damn, they’ve won five World Cups?” He asked and Yuuri just nodded. “Well, it doesn’t matter we have pretty strong legs.” 

They finally reached their building, the minutes passed in a blink as they discussed the World Cup. 

“Talk for yourself, I’m terrible at football.” Yuuri commented as they walked to the elevators.” 

“Yeah, me too. I’m all grace on the ice but put me in a football pitch and I’m dead.” 

“Let’s leave it to the professionals.” Yuuri said as they got to their door and waited for Viktor to get his keys, because Yuuri was too tired to look for his own. 

“Yes, it looks like a lot of work.” He said as he unlocked the door. 

“Besides, your forehead would work as a soccer catch, it’s too big of a target.” Yuuri said and entered the apartment door while snickering. 

“Yuuuuuri, I don’t even know what that is but I’m pretty sure it’s an insult.” 

“Watch more football and you’ll know.” 

With that response Yuuri was tackled into the couch as Viktor tickled him unmercifully. 

“Tackling is a move from American football. Wrong sport. Red card for you.” 

“Stop talking about this silly sport and kiss me.” 

Yuuri, wisely, did just that.


End file.
